<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter and the Psychic Bookworm by the_psychic_of_the_things</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626038">Harry Potter and the Psychic Bookworm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_psychic_of_the_things/pseuds/the_psychic_of_the_things'>the_psychic_of_the_things</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M, No Relationships they are kids, Psychic Hermione Granger, Psychometric Hermione Granger, Psychometry, will tag more as the story progresses, world building</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_psychic_of_the_things/pseuds/the_psychic_of_the_things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger has always been a weird child. From the high IQ to Magic. But what if you add psychometry into the mix. Read how Hermione being able to read into any person or objects past, affect how Harry Potter survives Hogwarts.  </p><p>All grammar mistakes are my own. Please Read and Review!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry Potter and the Psychic Bookworm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi All!<br/>I have had this plot bunny in my head for a few weeks.  The first few chapters are going to be pretty slow as I am completely re-vamping how Hermione develops as a Character.  I have always loved the Hermione as a Character and always disappointed that the other parts of the Golden Trio used her as a walking library.  So this came to be.  I wanted to create a Hermione that faced major uncertainty while see was in her younger ages, to the point were the whole Granger Family didn't know if their daughter was dying or not (will be explored later on in the series).  Please Read and Review!</p><p>Love you all, </p><p>the_psychic_of_the_things </p><p>P.S. Please excuse the formatting issues. I am trying to hammer it down.<br/>P.P.S. First piece that I am actually sharing to the public. Please be kind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 1</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>                Hermione Granger has always been a strange girl.  What contributed to that strangeness were the accidents that happened growing up as a child like books moving from across her room when she was put to bed to the lightbulbs shattering when she threw a tantrum and her extremely high IQ.  But as she was growing older, both Jean and Wendell Granger noticed one more oddity that Hermione had.  When ever she picked up an object with her bare skin, Hermione knew the history of the object from its past owners to where it was made. </p><p>                These incidents as the Grangers were prone to call them, started here and there when Hermione was 5 years old and only increased with time.  By the time she was 7 years old, Hermione couldn’t pick up the cutlery to eat with her parents.  At the age of 8 Hermione begged to be home schooled because every object she touched was saturated with history from children before her time, they agreed and got the best tutors and teachers available.  After they started to homeschool their daughter, she flourished but was so isolated that she was crying herself to sleep every night.  Thus, begun the Grangers search for what was happening to their daughter.  They went from doctor to doctor and came up with nothing, which made them fear for their daughters’ future.</p><p>                When walking the Streets of London with Hermione to the next doctor appointment, they happened across an occult bookstore named ‘Crystal Aura’.  Hermione not chancing a chance to gain a little bit of knowledge said “Mummy, Daddy, can we please go in?”</p><p>                Jean replied “Hermione, we have an appointment to keep in 15 minutes. We can come back later.”</p><p>                Hermione knowing that if she didn’t get her Dad on her side, she would be without ally’s, gave him her most pitying look. Wendell sighed “Jean, the Doctors office is right around the corner.  What harm is it stopping and browsing around? You and I both know Hermione will be more well behaved if we get her something to occupy herself. She hates going to the Doctors.”</p><p>                Jean looked at her daughter and Husband sighing “10 Minutes. Wendell why don’t you look with Hermione and I will check us in at the Dr. Tayler’s”</p><p>                Hermione let out a gleeful squeal and ran into the store mindful that her Dad put a timer on his watch ran into the stacks.  She browsed and browsed, studying everything with her eyes and wishing she could touch the covers but fearing what she would see.</p><p>                As the shop was relatively small, the owner was at the counter and looking at the curious child.  She smiled at herself and said “Hello Dearest. Is there anything I can help you find?”</p><p>                Hermione, not knowing what she is looking for said “Is there anything in these books that talk about people picking up objects or touching other people and suddenly know its history?”</p><p>                The owner looked at the small slip of a girl who had tears in her eyes and a shyness that spoke of being bulled answered her truthfully “Yes there is dearest.  From my understanding what you are taking about is an ability called Psychometry, or token-object reading. Do you think you have this ability? Is that why you aren’t touching anything even though you want too?”</p><p>                “Yes! It is real? I am not going crazy or have a brain tumor?”</p><p>                “Yes, dearest it is real, but exceedingly rare.”</p><p>                “Daddy!” Hermione cried.</p><p>                “What is it!?” Wendell exclaimed thinking the worst.</p><p>                “Daddy, this nice lady knows what is wrong with me!” Hermione cried with obvious hope relief in her voice.</p><p>                “Oh, how does she know that?” he asked with the thoughts of scam artists who say they are psychic.</p><p>                “Yes, I do Mr. – “The owner started</p><p>                “Granger. Who might you be?”</p><p>                “Yes, I do Mr. Granger, I am Agatha Jones. Your daughter has is commonly known as token-object reading or Psychometry. I bet it started when she was younger and picked up an object and instantly knew who owned it to an extent. Yes?”</p><p>                “Yes, that is correct. The first time it happened was my wife’s broach. Hermione touched it and asked if the nice old lady who owned it was ever coming to see us. Both my wife and I didn’t know what lady she was talking about, and we asked her what she meant.” Wendell said.</p><p>                “I am right here you know.” Hermione interrupted. She hates that adults were talking about her like she wasn’t even there.</p><p>                “As I was saying,” Wendell said looking at Hermione with a disapproving look in his eyes, “Hermione described her late Grandmother to a ‘T’ when Jean’s Mother gave her that broach on her death bed when Hermione was still the womb. It kept getting stronger and stronger and now Hermione can’t even use the silverware.”</p><p>                “As I thought.  Your daughter is especially strong.  You see these abilities show up randomly, but the universe has always had a way to help those who have them.  I have a similar ability, Aura reading, instead of reading an object I am able to read a Person.” Agatha continues, “I was able to sense your daughters’ ability from outside the store. Here, are some references that talk about Psychometry as a whole. Free of charge.”</p><p>                Wendell looked at the stack of books with a grain of salt. If what Ms. Jones said was correct then their worst fears of Hermione dying of a brain tumor or having schizophrenia were no longer in play.</p><p>                “If I believe you-“he starts.</p><p>                Hermione shouts “I do!”</p><p>                He looks at Hermione and gives her a look that says ‘We will talk about your interruptions with your mother’ “If I believe you, how can we help Hermione with this? How can we give her a relatively normal life?”</p><p>                Agatha smiles at the protectiveness of the girls father “The simple solution is always the best solution. Get her gloves and stockings to wear.  Satin, lace, or normal fabrics will do. As long as her bare skin doesn’t touch the object, she will be fine.”</p><p>                Wendell looked down at Hermione and back up to Agatha “She never had to flashes when she wore her clothes, so we thought that was why something medical was happening.” He said with a tone of relief in his voice.</p><p>                Agatha looked at Wendell with an understanding smile “Yes, her extrasensory ability is like her other senses. Due to her being in some type of clothes her whole life, has dulled her body to clothes and the likes. Hermione, correct?”</p><p>                “Yes, ma’am”</p><p>                “Clothes and Jewelry that you have worn gives you glimpses of their past, but they are more or less filtered, yes?”</p><p>                Hermione, glad that someone was involving her in the conversation “Yes, ma’am. Clothes, fabrics, or jewelry that are new to me give me a brief flash, but after that first one I don’t have anymore or if they were bought at a boutique.”</p><p>                “I figured. Like your normal senses, your mind filters clothes so you don’t get distracted. With psychometry being so closely related to your sense of touch, your mind will filter out in regards to the department store clothes, the history of the clothes to not send you in a psychic shock and with the boutique clothes only a few people and the history is not so expansive.” Agatha concluded.</p><p>Wendell looked down at his daughter with a sense of pride and shame. Pride that his daughter at the age of 8 has learned to cope with her ability but shame that she didn’t come to them about the clothes.  If they knew about the clothes, they wouldn’t have let her keep wearing old wore clothes, “Dearest, why didn’t you say something before?”</p><p>“I didn’t want to be a burden.” She replied.</p><p>“Oh, Hermione, you are not a burden.” Wendell said while pulling her into a hug.</p><p>Agatha looked on with pride at the Father-daughter duo.  She saw the love and happiness that bound the two together.</p><p>While Agatha looked on in the private embrace, Jean came storming into the store, “Honestly, you two get more engrossed in books than is normal. We missed the appointment and it took months to set up. What do you two have to say for yourselves?”</p><p>Both Hermione and Wendell were so caught up in the conversation with Agatha that they forgot about the appointment and disregarded the timer.  Agatha, upon seeing Jean chastise her family, shared a smiled brightly seeing the worry in her Aura.  “It was my fault. I was taking up your daughters and husbands time.”</p><p>Hermione, being the little girl who loved sharing knowledge “Mum! We figured out what is wrong, or is it right, with me!”</p><p>Jean looked at her daughter and indulged her “Oh, what did you find out?”</p><p>“I have psychometry!” Hermione cried in relief.</p><p>“Psychometry?” Jean said in confusion.</p><p>“Yes, Psychometry. Your daughter has an extrasensory ability to read an objects past. Just from her Aura alone, she might be able to read peoples past as well.”</p><p>Jean, just like Wendell took this in with a grain of salt. But looking at Hermione and the hope and relief in her eyes, Jean made a decision that come what may, she wasn’t going to crush that hope.</p><p>Jean looked at Wendell and the stack of books in Hermione arms “That stack should tell us all about Psychometry?”</p><p>Agatha replied with a smile “Yes they will. Plus feel free to come back here any time with questions.”</p><p>The Granger family left ‘Crystal Aura’ with a sense of relief to finally know what is going on with the youngest member.  After Wendell told Jean what Hermione said about her clothes, they took the rest of the day to shop for multiple outfits for Hermione at cute little boutique stores with matching gloves and stockings.</p><p>By the time Hermione was 12 she had a strong handle on her Psychometry.  With the help of Agatha and the support of her Parents, Hermione researched and started to enjoy her ability.  Due to her home schooling, her own IQ and persistence, and her ability to see an object and person’s past, Hermione grew to love history, archeology, and anthropology.  Not to say she was a genius or anything, but she was working on her GCSE for History. Hermione already had a plan to finish her A-levels in History, English, and Maths and pursue an advanced degree in History to be able to become an Archeologist. </p><p>Like all the best laid plans, hers were derailed with a letter from an unknown sender. Hermione looked at it and called “Mum, Dad, have you ever heard of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?”</p><p>“What’s this now dear?” Jean said.</p><p>“Hogwa-whatzit?” Wendell asked confused.</p><p>“I have a letter from a ‘Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry’” Hermione explained.</p><p>She took a deep breath and started to read the first page:</p><p>“<strong><em>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong><em>Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin: First Class, Grand sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump </em>(“Mugwump?” “Yes Mugwump”) <em>International Confederation of Wizards)</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Hermione Granger, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours Sincerely, </em>
</p><p><em>Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress</em>”</p><p>“So, on top of being psychic you are a witch?” Wendell says.</p><p>“Apparently…” Hermione says in shock.</p><p>“What else does it have to say?” Jean asked like the ever pragmatic women that she is.</p><p>Hermione looked at the second page “Just a list of what the uniform consists of and a list of books!”</p><p>She handed both pages to her parents to look at. </p><p>“A pointed hat?” Wendell asked with a hint of mirth.</p><p>“The most mundane thing in this letter is name tags.” Jean laughed.</p><p>While the family was finding the letter and situation hilarious, they heard a knock on the door.  Jean and Wendell both got up to see who it was. When they opened the door to see a mature woman in what appears to be dressed as a witch, from the Pointed hat to the robes.</p><p>“Hello there. Is this the Granger Residence?” the woman askes.</p><p>“Why, yes, it is. Are we to assume that this letter is from you or more precise your school?” Jean says waving the letter in the air.</p><p>“Yes. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall.” Minerva said “As you read in the letter, I am Deputy Headmistress and one of the responsibilities I have is talking to the Muggle born students such as your daughter.”</p><p>“Muggle born?” Hermione asks in confusion.</p><p>“Yes, child. In the simplest terms a Muggle born is a class of witch and wizards that are born from non-magical parents.  Besides Muggle Born there are Pure Bloods and Half Bloods.” McGonagall continues, “As you can probably tell based off the name, Pure Bloods are born from 2 magical parents and Half bloods are born to a Pure Blood and a Muggle Born.”</p><p>“Isn’t that archaic and classist?” Hermione voiced.</p><p>“Yes, but it has been like this for centuries.”</p><p>“Ok, so I am a Muggle Born. What does that mean? Do I have to go to this Hogwarts School?” Hermine inquires.</p><p>Minerva was surprised to say the least. In all her long years of teaching she never encountered a perspective student not want to and study magic. Or be surprised that they have magic.  Due to this strange event Minerva asks “Why would you not want to study magic? Also, why are you not surprised that you have magic?”</p><p>Hermione shrugged thinking about all the work she has done up to this point, “I have been home schooled for the past 5 years. I have been able to direct my education and progressed to the point that I am two years away from taking my A-levels and starting my college career, why would I want to start all over? Plus, when you have psychometry you get passed all types of surprises.”</p><p>Minerva looked lost at the sudden flood of information. “What do you mean A-levels and Psychometry?”</p><p>The Granger family looked at each other and were completely baffled by the older woman’s lack of understanding.  The elder Grangers didn’t want to get into a lecture of the English Educational system with someone who looks like they are from the 15<sup>th</sup> century, but Hermione believed that knowledge is be shared explained that “A-levels are what Muggle(Am I using that term right?) students have to take to get to higher education, a Bachler’s degree. Psychometry, in layman’s terms, is token-object reading. I am able to read a person or object’s past.”</p><p>Minerva, with never being to long outside of the Wizarding world, understood that this child was talking about NEWT level classes in the Muggle world. But she has never heard of this Psychometry.  If what she said is true and that she can ‘read the past’ she would be a seer and Trelawney needs to be brought in to examine the child.</p><p>“Child,” Minerva began, “If it is true that you are a Seer you would need to be watched and all prophesy’s need to be recorded, the option of not going to Hogwarts in no longer available. Before the start of the term Hogwarts’ Divination Professor will be making a house call.”</p><p>“But I am not a Seer. I don’t have clairvoyance or precognition.” Hermione states “I have Psychometry, I don’t see the future, only the past and only via an object or if my connection is strong a person’s past if I touch them.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Minerva truly looks at Miss Hermione Granger and notices that she is wearing elbow length cream colored gloves and stockings.  “If that is true, would you mind reading something of mine?”</p><p>“That is acceptable, what would you like me to read?”</p><p>Minerva then passes Hermione a handkerchief that passed down from her mother who got it from her mother.  She observed that Miss Granger slipping her gloves off and then touch the slip of cloth. </p><p>All three of the Grangers knew what would be happening and forward Minerva that “Hermione’s eyes will gloss over and she will be speaking in a faraway voice like she is viewing a Movie.”</p><p>“‘<strong><em>Minerva-dear, come here my sweet goddess of Crafts’ Isobel McGonagall said. </em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘Yes, Mother’ a young Minerva said. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘This has been passed down in the Ross family from Mother to Daughter since our family begun.  As you can see it is just a simple piece of cloth until you cast ‘revelare’.’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>As the spell left Isobel’s lips and she traced the pattern with her wand, a grand design of a mother’s love showed up on the handkerchief. Young Minerva fell in move the wand woven design of a mother embracing her children and was the inspiration of being a teacher. If she can’t have her own brood of children, then each student who walks through that classroom door would be hers.</em></strong>”</p><p>Minerva looked on to Hermione with what was akin to shock.  She has only told one person of this memory she had with this handkerchief and that was Elphinstone.  Albus doesn’t even know about this memory and he was an accomplished Legilimens.</p><p>“Well, that is certainly new.” Minerva says.</p><p>“It isn’t an ability that all magical folks have?” Hermione asks with trepidation.</p><p>“Not of my knowledge. But sometimes, magical folks with have individual abilities that will pop up from time to time. I wouldn’t worry about it.”</p><p>“Ok.” Hermione said, “Hoped that it was so I wouldn’t be the weird kid with gloves and stockings if I go. Oh! On that note will I still be able to keep up with my Nonmagical studies if I go to Hogwarts?”</p><p>“It is not heard off, but if you have been taking classes from home, I do not see a problem. We would have to inform your Head of House that would be doing so.” Minerva said.</p><p>This was the point where Jean and Wendell thought to enter back into the conversation, “Head of House” they asked.</p><p>“Yes, Hogwart students are split up into 4 houses. These houses are, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your Daughter if choosing to go to Hogwarts, will be either sorted in the first 3 houses based on personality traits.”</p><p>“Why not Slytherin?” Hermione asks.</p><p>“Slytherin is a predominantly Pure Blood house with an occasional Half-Blood.  The house would not accept a Muggle Born into its ranks.”</p><p>“Isn’t that classist?” Hermione asks.</p><p>“Yes, but it is also Tradition. The founder of the house, Salazar Slytherin, had a massive distrust of Muggles due to the persecution of all thing magical around 990 A.D. He even advocated to not teach Muggle Borns’.” Minerva explained hoping that the explanation would not offend these weird Muggles.</p><p>“That is right, if Hogwarts was founded that early on, I bet Slytherin had a fear that any Muggle Born student’s parents would turn them into the church. Which is understandable. He probably lost many students, loved ones, and friends from the witch trails.” Hermione rationalized.</p><p>“Correct again, Ms. Granger.” Minerva smiled.</p><p>After the explanation the 4 houses, the Deputy Headmistress explained about Diagon Alley and the meet up with other Muggle Born students and when it will happen. As the Grangers walked her out of their house, they promised that she would get their answer before July 31<sup>st</sup>. Once the door closed, Hermione asked “Well, what do you think Mum, Dad?”</p><p>“Well, do you want to go? This will put you back from getting your Bachler’s and Master before you are 20.” Jean said.</p><p>“Plus it is a boarding school. You haven’t been away from home since you were 7 and went to public school.” Wendell added.</p><p>“I think I do want this. It will help me with my nonmagical studies. Plus, Magic is part of me, just like my psychometry is. I didn’t run from that, why should I run from this?”</p><p>“Ok. But it sounds like our daughter is a start of a bad joke. A psychic and a Witch walk into a bar…” Wendell Starts.</p><p>Jean playfully hits him on his arm “Enough with the bad jokes. We have a Psychic Witch for a Daughter. What could possibly go wrong….”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>